orion_quadrantfandomcom-20200214-history
MSP-MMMMXCVI Mobile Server
The MSP-MMMMXCVI Mobile Server, otherwise known as the Type-4096 Mobile Server, is a command, control, and research vessel of the Nisser and the hubs of their network. Technical and Development History The Type-4096 is the Nisser equivalent to a city ship and science vessel. It is effectively a giant server blade, facilitating the communication of quintillions of Nisser programs. Though the Nisser have no true ‘government’ the Type-4096’s role is primarily as a ‘thinker’, analyzing unfathomable amounts of data. A single ship is home to both the ‘Majority’ and ‘Minority’ directives: two competing operations within the Nisser network, originating from the original fracture created by the ancient Skapari rebellion. The Majority represents the thinking processes that direct the current course of Nisser actions, while the ‘Minority’ is to gather information to challenge the Majority, allowing the Majority to learn and adapt. Due to their decentralized nature, the loss of any single server ship is largely unimportant. The server ships typically avoid combat. While heavily armed they do not have the production abilities of the smaller, more dedicated Type-4242. Their quantum communications array allow them real-time communication with all ship-tier and above mobile platforms galaxy-wide. However, limitations in quantum bandwidth do necessitate a server ship be somewhat nearby in order to more swiftly gather combat data. Equipment and Design Features * Transphasic Shields: While most Nisser technologies can trace their lineage back to the Skapari technology that was adapted by the Ghaz and Vordr, modern Nisser shielding technology seems to be adapted from the UrukHar and the Vaarg. * Subspace Manipulator: Resembling a warp drive, this system is actually designed for both support and enemy interference. Using inverted warp fields, the vessel can accelerate its own projectiles and nearby allied craft. It can also force enemies to drop out of warp further from it, and jam subspace communications. The manipulator can also ‘hijack’ other warp fields, allowing the vessel to fire its Pulse Drones at escaping ships. If the need should somehow arise, the manipulator can be used as a clumsy Warp Drive, inferior to most modern designs, though can use hi-jacked fields to travel alongside faster warp-capable vessels at some loss of speed to both vessels. Fixed Armaments * 3x Type-32 Hardlight Caster: A strip along the top, bottom, and sides of the Type-4096. This marriage of Hyur and Nisser technologies resembles CAST hardlight weapons. Instead of dark matter, the Caster uses hardlight jacketed Ahab particles to similar effect. The side stripe wraps around both the front and rear, providing many angles of attack. * 8x Type-9999 Cross-Phased Pulse Drone Launcher: An intelligent torpedo system. It is based on generating a destructive subspace compression pulse. Upon detonation the torpedo delivers the pulse in an asymmetric superposition of multiple phase states. Shields can normally only block one subcomponent of the pulse. The other subcomponents deliver the majority of the pulse to the target. Every torpedo has a different transphasic configuration, generated randomly by a dissonant feedback effect to prevent the enemies from predicting the configuration of the phase states. Unlike traditional torpedos, the drones are not destroyed when their weapon is activated. Provided they are not destroyed when interacting with the target, they can pierce through hulls and attack the same or other targets multiple times, before possibly returning to their mother craft to recharge. * 4x Nanomite Spreader: Unlike the Type-4242, the Nanomite spreader of the Type-4096 is designed primary for infiltration and intelligence gathering. However, it works in much the same manner, able to subjugate enemy systems and build emergency defenses as the situation requires. The Type-4096 lacks the facilities to truly construct standardized platforms to their full specifications however. Category:Starships